


Emotional spring cleaning

by SaltyYagi



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: A lot of blushing, Also crying bc I’m mean, Angst, But I don’t care, Canon Autistic Character, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, It gets angsty before it gets better, M/M, Maybe the characters are a little more soft than in canon, Stimming, autistic writer, this is strawberry face town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyYagi/pseuds/SaltyYagi
Summary: “Wrench I have been wondering for a little while,” he begins looking towards Wrench's face again “Have i done something wrong?” Wrench snaps his head up to look at the man in front of him, confusion filling his mind.Josh having done something wrong? The only wrong thing Josh has ever done is looking at him with those beautiful eyes not knowing what they do to him.





	Emotional spring cleaning

Building a giant drone was a bit more boring than Wrench had expected.

 

They were currently sat in Wrench’s garage surrounded by screws, big pieces of metal, beer bottles and soda cans.

Josh hovered over his laptop typing and erasing complicated codes faster than Wrench’s mechanic brain could ever understand or follow.

 

Wrench had always admired Josh’s smarts and calm demeanor, it helped balance his own wild and unpredictable side, sure they could drive each other up the wall every now and then (mostly Wrench irritating Josh though) but despite their weird relationship and behavioral differences they made it work.

 

Now the reason Wrench would categorize Josh and his relationship as “weird” was the tension that raised almost every time they were together.

Wrench has had a crush on the green clad man for a good amount of months now, it was pretty obvious to the whole hacker group, Sitara and Marcus occasionally teasing him when heart emojis involuntarily would flash on his mask in times of weakness.

 

If Josh was aware of Wrench’s feelings he hadn’t said anything, which annoyed the masked anarchist to no end.

He normally didn’t have issues with being forward to people he found attractive, sure he needed a bit of wingman with the girl at the coffee shop but Josh was on a whole new level when it came to beating up Wrench’s heart up and making it do gymnastics afterwards.

 

Wrench had planned for a little while to admit his feelings to Josh but never felt like he had the right moment arrive for it.

He of course knew it was just a bullshit excuse and just him putting it off.

 

Sitara had sat Wrench down last week to talk about his crush and when he would confess since it was, and he is quoting “Extremely excruciating to watch you fall over your own feet whenever Josh did or said anything.”

And so Sitara had encouraged him to talk to Josh today since they had already plans of working on Josh’s giant drone that normally hang in Wrench’s garage because it was way too big to fit in the hackerspace, to even _try_ to get it through the door would be an embarrassment in itself.

 

Which led Wrench and the target of his feelings to this day, a warm spring afternoon in the middle of the week.

 

Wrench averted his gaze from the pieces of drone propeller he was currently mindlessly fiddling with and just studied Josh’s soft face looking intensely at the pc screen before him.

Josh was slightly rocking back and forth in a calm rhythm that almost hypnotized the spike covered man until Josh suddenly spoke up.

“Do you need something Wrench?” Josh focused his eyes from the screen to Wrench’s masked face “You were looking at me for a pretty long time.” Giving Wrench a friendly but confused look.

 

Wrench felt a little embarrassed lifting his hand to scratch his neck under his hood and leaning a bit back in his fold out metal chair he was currently sitting in.

“Oh! Uhh not really no,” looking from Josh to a suddenly very interesting propeller piece on the table, not being able to look at Josh at the moment “I don’t know haha, your coding was just soo cool I had to sneak a peek ya’ know!” Raising his voice to sound more like his normal self.

 

Josh narrowed his eyes on Wrench for a moment, his hazel eyes with beautiful greens plashes lowering for a moment and.. oh god Wrench realises he is really sitting here describing Josh’s eyes like a lovestruck teenage girl writing in her journal.

God, he is so in love with josh he can’t take it.

 

Josh’s eyes are now focused on Wrench’s tattooed hands, balled up in his lap, knuckles white from the pressure.

He furrows his brow and takes a breath.

 

“Wrench I have been wondering for a little while,” he begins looking towards Wrench's face again “Have i done something wrong?” Wrench snaps his head up to look at the man in front of him, confusion filling his mind.

 

_Josh having done something wrong? The only wrong thing Josh has ever done is looking at him with those beautiful eyes not knowing what they do to him._

 

Wrench moves his body forward putting his hands on Josh’s arms “Of course you haven’t why would you think that?” Wrench exclaims, his voice going up high from the sudden use.

Josh’s body flinches from the unexpected touch and he tenses up, he tries to ignore the shock in his body to continue “You have been acting weird towards me for a while now, despite what you think I _have_ noticed it and I want you to tell me what I’ve done wrong.”

 

Moving his hands back to himself from Josh’s clothed arms, Wrench looks down for a second before looking back to Josh’s pale face.

“You haven’t done anything wrong man,” he begins, feeling his own face heat up a bit from the blood flowing to it, luckily his mask is saving him from the extra embarrassment “It’s me who just doesn't know how to act like a normal human-fucking-being around you.

 

Josh seems to be thinking for a moment before reaching towards Wrench, pausing for a second too see if Wrench pulls away, when he doesn't he takes Wrench’s left hand in his own, lightly moving his thumb over the incognito tattoo on the back of his hand.

 

Josh bit his lip lightly, eyes focused on the black ink under his thumb “Why is that Wrench?”

The anarchist felt like he was gonna blow a fuse any moment if Josh’s soft hands was gonna be touching him like that even for just a second more, but he did kinda welcome the thought as well, if only he could summon the strength to turn his hand to link their fingers together.

 

“It’s because.. well” Wrench trailed off his mind going blank and goosebumps rising from the momentarily touch of fingers ghosting I’ve his wrist for just a second.

“I uh, well it’s because” He took a breath silently thanking Josh’s patience with his dumb ass.

“Ok so, for a good while I’ve been kinda, you know,” he looked up to Josh's beautiful eyes that were looking at him, with such an openness Wrench could cry.

 

“I’ve had a crush on you,” he pulled his hand back, feeling an emptiness he hadn’t felt since his mask got snatched from him “For a pretty long time now, and I know you don’t feel like that to me but please don’t… Dont stop talking to me, if you,” he could feel his eyes swell up tears threatening to come “Please even if you don’t want to be friends because it’s awkward just even colleagues are fine too, just please don’t stop talking to me”

Wrench felt like such an idiot, who in the whole wide _fucked up_ world would ever even consider dating his screwed up self.

 

He rose from the chair winching from the piercing sound of metal against the concrete floor below, which seemed to wake Josh from his little trance he was in from Wrench’s words.

“I gotta go man, I’m sorry.” Wrench quickly said starting to walk towards the garage door, Josh felt his heart sink, oh god was Wrench crying? His voice sounded so little, so small, he decided he hated that sound.

 

Wrench is supposed to be big and loud, even in the days it irritated him.

Despite his energetic and wild self wrench was also kind, he was thoughtful, if Josh was having sensory issues Wrench was always the first to notice and offer help.

He _knew_ how it felt to be an outcast, just as Josh.

They understood each other, despite all their differences they were also oh so similar.

 

And Josh, he loved him.

He never realised this before seeing Wrench fall apart and be so open like this, he needed him.

He could never just be just colleagues with Wrench, it was an impossible thought he could never entertain.

And friends seemed like an impossible thing too at this point.

He just needed Wrench there, with him.

 

Together.

 

“No Wrench wait please.” He said, loud enough for Wrench to hear.

He turned around looking to Josh.

Josh gave him a weak smile despite his own inner turmoil.

 

He clenches and unclenches his hands, trying to think of a way to formulate himself to Wrench.

God this was so confusing.

 

Wrench was still standing a few feet from Josh, looking at him, his mask blank and unreadable.

Josh found it annoying, he has no way to even imagine how Wrench is looking right now, he’s already bad with these situations and the expressionless mask was _really_ not helping.

 

“Wrench,” he said seeing how Wrench's shoulders became even more tense if that was even possible.

“Could you take off your mask for me please?”

 

The masked man was completely taken aback by this, _taking off his mask? Why? Did Josh really have to tell Wrench how he didn’t feel the same to his face?_

 

“Why?.. he asked, he was already feeling destroyed, but without his mask he would be like a big open wound.

 

Josh sighed and looked to the side towards his pc and the propeller parts “Because what I’m about to tell you I want to say to your face,” he took a few steps towards his friend “I know you’re not normally comfortable without your mask on but it’s just you and me, and based on the feelings you just told me about I can only assume you feel comfortable around me right?”

 

He looked towards Wrench for a little hope, he wishes he had not somehow read it the situation wrong.

 

Wrench's hand instinctively went to the rip in his pants, fiddling with the loose threats there.

He took a few seconds to feel his voice hoping it wasn't too raspy from the crying he had done under his mask.

God his face felt damp and nasty.

 

Josh took a few more steps until he was directly in front of Wrench but still letting them both have their space, he reached out his hand.

Wrench looked to it and lifted his own putting it in Josh’s.

 

God he really didn’t want to have his hopes up for josh feeling anywhere near the same as he did, but right now it was the only thing keeping him from falling apart.

Josh spoke up “Please Wrench?”

He sighed “Alright man, but it ain’t a pretty sight.” He chuckled a bit afterwards but he it was fake and just him trying to make Josh feel better.

 

It didn't work.

 

Josh knew Wrench’s laugh, and the empty imitation of his normally warm and giddy laugh only added to Josh’s concerns.

His eyes followed the pale tattooed hands coming to the sides of the mask to unclamp it from his face, the mask hovering over Wrench's face for a few seconds before finally lowering the mask to his side in his right hand.

 

Josh felt horrible seeing Wrench like this, his face pink from the damp of his tears and the hot breaths that had accumulated behind the leather and plastic, his eyes red from the sting of tears and the frown on his lips.

Wrench instinctively looked to the side, turning the left side away from Josh, perhaps because of the pink mark the blossomed over his forehead and eye, Josh didn’t know.

 

Josh took the mask in his hand so they were both holding it “Can I have it?” He asked his eyes on the side of Wrench’s  face, he wouldn’t want to overstep his boundaries so asking seemed the best way forward for them both.

Wrench looked into Josh’s eyes for a second before looking down again, trying his best to sink into the hood of his sweater.

 

The grasp Wrench had in the mask loosened and Josh let go of Wrench’s other hand and momentarily stepped away to lay in on the work table next to his pc.

Walking back to Wrench he could see he was curled into himself even more than before.

His arms up to his chest his hood pulled as far down as possible while looking at the cold concrete floor under his dirty converse.

 

“I need to tell you something but I need you to not be worried ok Wrench?” Josh said, keeping his tone calm as usual.

Wrench just nodded, eyes still fixed on the floor.

Josh put his hands out on front of him, a silent invitation for Wrench to take them, but only if he was comfortable with it.

 

Wrench lifted his head a bit, remembering the feel of the soft warm hands on his from before.

How Josh was the one to initiate contact, he knew Josh wasn't always the most open with touches from others, but he knew Wrench craved human touch from the others.

Josh did it for Wrench, to make him comfortable and perhaps _wanted?_

 

God he wanted to cry again.

 

Slowly uncurling his arms from over his chest and opening his palms he cringed at how sweathy they had been from the anxiety and his rise in body temperature, he quickly dried them on his pants.

He laid his hands in Josh’s and just focused on his breathing for a moment.

Josh let him collect himself, knowing how hard it could be in moments of panic and anxiety like these, he remembered how Wrench had helped Josh several times with sensory overload or meltdowns.

He would always return the favour to the other.

 

After a few moments Josh began.

“Wrench I’m gonna say this as bluntly and short as possible as to not drag out time,” he said calmly, words carefully chosen “The way that you feel about me, romantic feeling, I feel the same way,” Wrench head snapped up to look at Josh so fast he was worried he was gonna have whiplash for a moment.

He continued “I’ve never really realised it before now, but I definitely feel something more than friendship, and I wouldn’t want to just be colleagues with you, honestly it sounds shitty as hell.” He finished with a small laugh feeling a bit embarrassed as he looked to the side not wanting eye contact right now.

 

The grip on Josh’s hands became slightly tighter and Wrench pulled him closer.

 

“Do you really mean that?” He said looking at Josh, not minding the lack of eye contact since Josh tightened his grip on their hands when he pulled them closer together.

 

Josh furrowed his brow “Of course I mean it, I don’t have any reason to lie” _didn’t Wrench believe him?_

Wrench lightly laid his forehead against the side of Josh’s head, so him mouth was right by his ear.

“You don’t, but I still wanted to make sure since I’m no catch.” Josh turned his head at this, eyes looking at a spot right under Wrench’s left eye.

 

“You’re great Wrench, shut up” he said maybe a bit harder than needed, but it still made the other laugh a bit, the sound sweet to Josh’s ears.

 

Wrench lifted his head slightly nudging his nose to the edge of Josh’s beanie to place a small kiss on his forehead.

 

“Is that ok?” He asked softly, as if he and Josh were the only 2 people on earth at this moment, everything around them forgotten.

Josh smiled, moving his head to rest on Wrench’s chest, inhaling the smell of him.

“It’s more than ok,” Josh said loud enough for Wrench to hear “It’s perfect.”

 

They stood there for that felt like hours until Josh let go of their hands “it’s getting a bit sweaty.” He said apologetically.

Wrench just smiled, holding hands or not he knows Josh wanted to be with him, there was just about nothing that could ruin this day.

“It’s fine” he said giving Josh a soft smile.

 

Josh fiddled with his fingers for a moment, seeming to think a bit before he finally said “Do you still want to work on the drone?” Wrench knew how passionate Josh was about the machine so I couldn’t say no.

And a few more hours with Josh was also very acceptable.

 

He laid his hand on the hood of Josh’s sweater pressing gently against his cheek, Josh instinctively moving his head to the touch.

“I would like nothing more J” Wrench said.

Josh gave him a small smile as they moved to the work table again.

 

Wrench looked at his mask by Josh’s left side of the pc.

_Should he take it on? Did josh mind it?_

He was standing behind Josh when he said “I really like your face Wrench,” he turned to look at Wrench “I think you’re much more handsome than you give yourself credit for.” He turned to the table again standing by his pc looking at the code from earlier.

 

Wrench took a moment to collect himself, letting his blush disappear so he didn’t look like a blond strawberry before going up next to Josh.

He moved the metal parts away to lay his hands by the by now stale donut from that morning he had forgotten about as soon as he had gotten his fingers on the mechanic parts.

 

He looked at Josh’s code.

_Yep! Still way too complicated for me to understand._

“Ehhh looksright man” he said.

Josh huffed a laugh before sitting down on his chair again.

Wrench sat down too “Man this afternoon had felt like a big ass soap opera.” He said jokingly leaning back in his chair for a moment eyeing Josh.

 

Josh just wrote a line of code and responded “That’s what happens when you don’t talk about your problems idiot” Wrench smiled at that, treasuring the insult as if he had just given him the key to the city.

 

Wrench quickly leaned forward in his chair so his head was by Josh’s “Hey man, now that we're like dating can I get a smooch?” He asked, not wanting to move too fast for comfort just in case.

 

Josh turned his head at this, towards his now boyfriend, looking at his eyes for a second before moving to his lips.

“Yeah” was all he could muster, he didn’t have the courage to move forward himself so Wrench did it for him.

 

Lightly pressing their lips together in a small sweet kiss.

Wrench let his tongue brush over the other’s bottom lip before moving back.

Both of them now more red faced before.

Josh felt his lips tug into a smile as he remembered the warm feeling of Wrench’s lips on his.

“That was nice.” He simply said quickly moving his head to his screen again to hide his pink face.

 

Wrench gave a big laugh leaning back in his chair again, feet on the table “Yeah it was, wasn't it?”

 

Maybe building a big ass drone wasn't as boring as he’d thought before.

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it folks!!!
> 
> I wanna thank @_Rehtor from Twitter for their beautiful art and sharing headcanons with me to birth this fic!!!  
> Go follow and retweet their work!!  
> Art that is connected to the fic: https://twitter.com/_Rehtor/status/1127255389706358785?s=20
> 
> My social media:  
> Twitter/tumblr: @SaltyYagi


End file.
